Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (film)
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase is the fourth in a series of direct-to-video films based on Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It is recognized as the last "official" Hanna-Barbera production, as Warner Bros. had fully absorbed Hanna-Barbera after the passing of co-founder, William Hanna. Premise Mystery Inc. face their most dangerous case yet: Cyber space! Synopsis The mystery gang visits their old friend, Eric, at his college. Eric invited them because he made a prize-winning computer game based on their adventures using a high-tech laser. They arrive at the same time a scary beast called the Phantom Virus is causing mayhem. It is established that the monster has been "materialized" from the Phantom Virus which has infected Eric's program and that it can be weakened by using high-powered magnets. The suspects appear to be Eric's teacher, Professor Kaufman; Bill, a fellow student who is a baseball-loving programmer; and a grumpy police officer, Officer Wembley. During one of the Phantom Virus' scare runs, the gang and the virus are beamed into Eric's ten-level video game. To finish each level, they have to find a box of Scooby Snax. Level one is set on the moon. The second level is set in Ancient Rome. The third level takes place during prehistoric times. The fourth level takes place under the ocean. The fifth level is set in a backyard. The sixth level takes place in the Samurai era. The seventh takes place in Ancient Egypt. The eighth is set during medieval times. The ninth takes place at the North Pole. On the tenth level, the gang discover cyber-versions of themselves at a restauraunt. They help the gang deal with the Phantom Virus and the guardians of the last box of 'Scooby Snacks' boxes - which are monsters that the gang had faced before: Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, Old Iron Face, and the Creeper. All of them are real in this game, whereas originally in reality, they were merely people in costumes. The Phantom Virus leads the villains. After a chase through the amusement park, they find the box of Scooby Snacks in the game arcade. Scooby-Doo and his cyber-clone defeat the Phantom Virus, wiping it clean out of the game and existence. Back in their real world the gang, using the Phantom Virus' baseball terms, unmasked his creator as Bill, who had done it out of jealousy towards Eric. Bill confesses that he felt that he deserved to compete in the science fair more than Eric did, especially since he had been going to the college two years longer than Eric had. Bill's arrested by Officer Wembley, and Eric and the gang go to a local restaurant to celebrate their victory. Characters * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Officer Wembley * Eric Staufer * Professor Kaufman * Cyber Mystery Inc. ** Cyber Scooby ** Cyber Shaggy ** Cyber Fred ** Cyber Daphne ** Cyber Velma Villains: * Phantom Virus * Bill McLemore * Lion * Samurai * T-Rex * Moon Ghosts * Skeleton gladiators * Old Iron Face * Jaguaro * Creeper * Gator Ghoul * Tar Monster Other characters: * Parent Pterodactyl * Baby pterodactyl * Princess Locations * University ** Lab ** Cafeteria * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase video game ** The Moon ** Roman Empire ** Prehistoric era ** Ocean floor ** Feudal Japan ** Ancient Egypt ** Medieval Europe ** Arctic ** City *** Malt Shop *** CyberLand Boardwalk **** CyberLand Batting Cages * Brazil * Soda shop Objects * Scooby Snax * Scooby Snax boxes Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Lunar rovers * Cyber Mystery Inc.'s Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast and characters Songs Continuity * Cyber Shaggy's outfit is similar to Shaggy's old outfit which he wore in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. * The real Fred is wearing the same outfit he wore in the previous movie Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. * The villains from the real gang's past are from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and The Scooby-Doo Show: ** The Creeper appeared in the SDWAY episode, Jeepers, It's the Creeper. ** The Tar Monster appeared in the self-titled TSDS episode, The Tar Monster. ** Old Iron Face in the TSDS episode, The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face. ** The Jaguaro in the TSDS episode, Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!. ** And lastly the Gator Ghoul first appeared in TSDS episode, The Gruesome Game Of The Gator Ghoul. Notes/trivia * The animation of this direct-to-video movie differs slightly from the three prior released movies, while the style remains the same, the darker shading has been removed leaving a brighter look. After this the film series would go back to a traditional 2-D look for the next two films while returning Fred and Daphne to their original attire (i.e. Fred with his white shirt and ascot, Daphne in her purple skirt, and headband, etc.). * It is also the first Scooby-Doo movie to slightly return to the original format where the monster isn't real, though the overall plot still varies significantly from the established formula. In this case, the villain is a venomous computer virus created by someone, so it can be argued that the monster was never considered real. However, since the virus was exactly what it claimed to be, it can also be considered 'real' at the same time. The Scooby-Doo movies would not feature real supernatural creatures again until Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, though at the end of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster, Scooby sees the real monster. * This is the first Scooby-Doo production to have Grey DeLisle as the voice of Daphne (due to the death of Mary Kay Bergman in 1999). However, she does not permanently voice Daphne for the direct-to-video films (and the rest of the franchise) until Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster. * This is the last time Scott Innes does the voice of both Shaggy and Scooby as Casey Kasem would re-assume the role of Shaggy for the next film, and Frank Welker was offered the role of Scooby, therefore, Innes was no longer needed. However, Innes would continue to voice the characters in video games and commercials. This is also the last time B.J. Ward voices Velma. * This film is dedicated in memory of creator William Hanna who passed away before the movie's release date. * Ironically, despite being the creator of the game, Eric Staufer has never been able to beat the video game. * In a post-credits scene, the gang reveals what each liked about the game; this is usually removed from television airings. * The animation of this direct-to-video movie differs slightly from the three prior released movies, while the style remains the same, the darker shading has been removed leaving a brighter look. After this the film series would go back to a traditional 2-D look for the next two films, while returning Fred and Daphne to their original attire (i.e. Fred with his white shirt and ascot; Daphne in her purple skirt, and headband, etc.). * Velma is the only character whose cyber double has no relation to an original look of the gang in the past: the only real difference is the three-dimensional look of the real Velma. Ironically though, it's her who points out that they haven't told Eric about "their" change in clothes. The same could be said about Cyber-Scooby, only his fur is darker and wears a red collar. * Due to the plot of the film, it would seem logical to release a video game tie-in; it has been the only DTV thus far to have a video game. * This is the third time Scooby has dressed up as a blonde nurse, second time as a disguise; the previous times were in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, A Bicycle Built for Boo!, and the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Scoobsie. Miscellaneous * A video game based on this film was developed by THQ for the PlayStation and GameBoy Advance. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Jaguaro falls down the slide and both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby wave good-bye, both of their collars are red and their fur is the same shade of brown Cyber-Scooby's is. * In the scene where Jaguaro was walking in the carnival, both Scooby and Cyber-Scooby have their collars blue. * When Velma was explaining about finding the box of Scooby Snacks, in the first level, she has Daphne's voice instead of her normal voice. * In the scene during "Double Double Joint", when both Velma's run into the petting zoo, followed by Old Iron Face, it clearly states "CYBER AND PETTING ZOO" on a banner behind them. The "L" in CYBERLAND is missing. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It could be argued that the Gator Ghoul shouldn't be referred to as a male, since it was really a woman. But this is trivial since the game is supposed to make everything about the monsters within the game "real". * The Creeper from the original series growled while the one featured in this movie simply states its name in a menacing tone of voice. * Interestingly enough, the Creeper is the only villain from the original series, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, to appear in this movie; all the others are from The Scooby-Doo Show. * It's obvious that Officer Wembley couldn't have beamed the gang into cyberspace because the arm that was shown activating the laser was thin and had a lab coat sleeve over it. Officer Wembley had beefy arms and were bare. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2001. * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2001. * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Blu-ray released by Warner Home Video on November 22, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature (paired with Scooby-Doo eets the Boo Brothers) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2012. Quotes Gallery Video Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Official Trailer 2001-0 Images Cyber_Chase_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase